


Coach swap

by RubyEliz



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2 - water / rivalry, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rinharu Week 2019, competitive boyfriends, competitive coaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEliz/pseuds/RubyEliz
Summary: Being in a relationship while also being rivals throws out some strange challenges. Luckily (or unluckily) for Haru and Rin, their coaches can be just as competitive.This is for Rin Haru week day 2, inspired by the 'Water' and 'Rivalry' prompts.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Coach swap

Rin was lying on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, when he finally heard the door click and the sound of bags being dropped to the floor. His eyes flicked to check the time - 9pm. It had been another late finish for Haru. 

Just as he was about to call out, Haru himself appeared in the doorway, and without a word launched himself onto the bed to flop gracelessly down on top of Rin. 

“Ooof, hello to you too. Long session?”

“Mmph.” Haru replied, burrowing his face into the sensitive jointure between Rin’s neck and shoulders. Rin felt a slight dampness hit his skin, and lifted his hand to run through Haru’s hair. 

“Hey, you’re still wet. Don’t just lie down, you’ll get sick.” 

“Mmmpflyguraang.” Haru mumbled unintelligibly and only burrowed in closer, arms wrapping around Rin’s chest and legs tangling up with Rin’s own. 

Rin chuckled lightly and lifted his hands to run soothingly over Haru’s back and shoulders, his arms and his neck - anywhere he could reach really. He still was yet to grow any less amazed by the fact that behind closed doors Haru let him touch him as much as he liked. 

“You’re sore?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Haru only nodded in response to the question, and shifted slightly so he could pillow his head onto Rin’s chest. He sighed happily as Rin worked at a particularly tight spot in his shoulders. 

They’d been on a focussed training camp style schedule in preparation for the PanPacs for over a week now, and everything hurt. Muscles Rin didn’t even know he had were making their presence felt, screaming at him every time he shifted. If his eyelashes could hurt, he felt sure they would. 

The only thing that made it more bearable than usual was that Mikhail had somehow managed to persuade Haru’s coach to allow him to bring Rin along to train and stay at the same facility that Azuma had booked for he and Haru to use. Their training schedules were different, as each of their coaches set the programmes individually, but it was still a gift to be able to sleep in the same bed as Haru each night and Rin was eternally grateful to Mikhail for making it happen. 

He still wasn’t sure quite how he’d swung it considering that from what Rin had seen Coach Azuma did not put much effort into hiding his limited patience with Mikhail. Rin suspected that Haru might have had something to do with it, but he hadn’t wanted to pry. He still didn’t totally understand the relationship Haru had with his coach, and Mikhail was always just a little bit too mysterious when he asked about his own history with Ryuuji Azuma. If Rin was being totally honest Coach Azuma scared him just a little, but he wasn’t about to question anything that helped he and Haru take on the world of professional swimming together. 

And there was no denying that training with Azuma had been doing wonders for Haru. 

He considered the evidence of it under his palms, muscles grown firmer and more pronounced even in the few short months that he had had massage-rights. Yeah, he really didn’t hate the side effects, even if he found it a little strange that Haru and Ryuuji seemed to fight kind of a lot. He supposed his boyfriend always had been a wilful one, so perhaps he needed someone equally stubborn coaching him.

 _Boyfriend_ , Rin smiled to himself. 

His relationship with his own coach he considered to be generally far more smooth sailing. Mikhail’s sunny, slightly scattered demeanour belied his steely resolve - he had after all been one of Russia’s top swimmers - and having taken Rin on he was stopping at nothing to ensure his times improved. Mikhail knew how to push Rin to his absolute limits physically, all delivered with the wicked smile of a man who enjoyed inflicting pain, but Rin appreciated his softer side too - together they had been working hard on the psychological side of the sport, and his unshakable faith in Rin had done wonders for his confidence both in and out of the water.  
  
“Haru, hey Haru don’t just sleep! You need to eat. And you can’t go to bed with wet hair.” 

Haru had turned boneless under his hands, and Rin jostled them both lightly.

“Later. m’charging.” Haru’s voice came muffled, and Rin huffed a slight laugh again, only that caused his abs to tighten, reminding him that he too was beat. ‘Recharging’ or ‘charging’ was their own private way of demanding longer hugs. The fact that he and Haru were even in a place where they had in jokes for things like that made his head spin with the happiness of it. 

He dutifully held Haru closer, and landed a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

“I knew this camp would be rough, but Mikhail is really stepping it up.” He spoke aloud, but more to himself than Haru who seemed mere moments away from drifting off. 

“I can feel it working though. All this effort. All this soreness, it's gonna be worth it when we take on the Americans and the Australians. I can’t wait to show my teammates how much quicker I am now.” 

“Ex-teammates. I’m your teammate.” Haru mumbled in protest, fingers bunching into the fabric of his shirt. Rin smiled. It was cute how Haru got a little jealous when he talked about his Sydney team - even if Rin knew he’d furiously deny it if he ever confronted him. 

“Yes, you’re my teammate now.” Rin gave him another kiss on the head, followed by a poke in the ribs. ”And I would be a bad teammate if I let you sleep. Come on, food, shower, then bed.” 

“Murkrl.” 

Rin rolled his eyes and sat up carefully, letting Haru slip to the side. “Yes we have mackerel. But I’m making you vegetables too, and rice, so don’t just eat the fish.” 

He looked down and took in his boyfriends appearance properly for the first time that evening. He did look worn - his hair sticking up where Rin’s hands had run through the not-quite-dry-strands and the ghost of goggle marks still outlining his eyes - but his skin had a healthy flush and eyes were bright too as they gazed back at Rin. He recognised the feeling; exhaustion laced with the deep satisfaction of a good days training. 

He reached to smooth down his hair. “You stay there, I’ll make a start on dinner.” 

Haru leaned slightly into his touch before reaching out to pull Rin’s pillow to his chest as he watched Rin get up and head to the small kitchenette in their accommodation. 

“Love you.” He called out sleepily, and Rin felt a tingle down his spine. 

He would never not be taken off guard hearing that. Grinning, he ignored his protesting muscles and set about making them dinner. 

-x-

They sat in companionable silence while they ate, both too tired to say much of anything and each privately cataloguing their own aches and pains. Rin finished his meal first, as usual, while Haru slowly savoured every bite of his daily allowance of mackerel (That had been another change Azuma had miraculously worked, getting Haru to agree to revise his diet so he only ate mackerel once per weekday, twice on weekends) so as was his habit, he pulled out his little red training journal to record the days workouts, times and how he was feeling. 

When he was back settled, pen in hand, Haru stretched out his feet to settle in Rin’s lap as he finished up eating, still paying more attention to his bowl than anything else. Rin absently ran his hand along Haru’s calf as he totted up the week’s numbers. 

“Hey, how much distance did you do today Haru?” 

Haru shrugged, eyes still on his food. 

“Didn’t you keep track?” 

“I lost count. And it was one of those days that Azuma won’t tell me how long the set. Thinks I’ll argue for more.”

 _And nine times out of ten he’s probably right_ , Rin thought to himself. 

“It that why you were late today? Arguing?”

Haru frowned, bottom lip stuck slightly in a little pout of displeasure. “He was being stubborn again. He made me redo the whole set because I swapped out one of the drills.” 

Rin couldn’t help but smile at that. Haru was too cute when he was grumpy. 

“Why’d you swap the drill Haru?”

“Smsk duffolo.” Haru mumbled, eyes narrowed in displeasure. 

“What?”

“It was _water polo_. He knows how I feel about that.”

Rin laughed to himself. Haru hated that particular drill with a passion. Said it didn’t feel like real swimming if he had to keep his head out of the water. 

“You should try not to fight so much Haru.” He paused, tapping his book against the table top and looked at where Haru was studying his last two pieces of fish somewhat mournfully. He closed it suddenly thoughtful. It wasn’t that he was in the habit of keeping track of Haru’s training too…. But it couldn’t hurt sometimes to compare a little, right? Haru was still his greatest rival after all. 

“So what were you working on today? Sprints? Or you still focussing on the 800?”

Haru shrugged again. “Mostly steady stuff. We're still making minor stroke adjustments.” 

Rin nodded, but couldn’t help but let slip a little boast. 

“I didn’t get any steady stuff today. All threshold and intervals. And that was after we hit the gym. I’m beat.” 

“That’s nice Rin.” Haru replied, but Rin could see his attention had pricked up a little. 

“Yeah, I mean it was _brutal._ Even you would have been begging to get out of the pool.” Rin puffed put his chest with pride until his muscles hit back against the movement. _Ouch. That had been a mistake._

Haru’s chopsticks hovered over his bowl. He stopped eating and fixed Rin with a narrow eyed glare. 

“Even me… are you implying your training was harder than mine?” 

That hadn’t exactly been what Rin had meant, and he should have stopped it there really, should have known far better by now, but he felt the familiar pulse of competitiveness flare that Haru seemed better able to spark than anyone. 

“Well…. You know I am training two strokes. And for speed.” He replied carefully, grin turning sharp. 

“So because I only compete in the free events you think my training must be easier?” 

Haru put the chopsticks down completely now, attention fully on Rin. 

“I’m not really saying that. It’s just saying you need a certain amount of…. power for fly. You’re working on endurance right? So its higher volume but less intensity? You said yourself, steady state.”

“It was still plenty intense today.” Haru replied. “I swam the 800 so many times I lost count. What makes you so sure you could handle it? I mean… that's four times longer than your longest event _fly-boy_.” 

Rin grinned, Haru’s words were lightly teasing, taunting. It made his skin prickle and his blood heat. He kind of loved it. 

“So now are you saying you think _my_ training is easier?”

Haru tipped his head to the side and thought about it. Then with a faux-casual shrug answered, “Well Mikhail likes you more. He’s always going on about how perfect your muscles are.” 

“So… you think he goes easy on me. Look at this! Does this look easy to you?” Rin brandished his training log, and Haru just eyed it, amusement sparkling in blue eyes. 

“I don’t know what all those numbers mean. But I do know it doesn’t make your training harder than mine.” 

“It does too! And I could prove it if there was actually any way for us to test it out…” Rin stopped mid sentence, lighting on an idea. “Wait, unless…”

Haru sat forward, tiredness suddenly superseded by the hint of a challenge in the air. 

“What are you thinking Rin? A contest?” 

Rin grinned at him. 

* * *

“Wait a moment.” Ryuuji pressed his hand to his temple, clearly irritable. “You’re saying you want Mikhail to train you for a day, and for me to train Rin? Is that right?” 

Haru nodded, Rin at his side, both looking up at their coaches hopefully. 

“But Rin! We are making such good progress! Why would you want to change the programme now?” Mikhail in comparison to Ryuuji looked almost wounded at the suggestion. 

“Well we thought there could be benefits to switching things up. You know... shock the system. Adaptive training and all….” Rin started to explain politely, but Haru cut him short. 

“He thinks his training is harder than mine.”

“What?”  
“What?”

The coaches both exclaimed then turned and looked at one another. 

“Well…” Mikhail laughed stroking his beard. “Azuma here is a bit old school when it comes to these things. He won’t read any of the articles I send him.” 

“My methods are tried and true. You just like reading about muscles.” Ryuuji snapped. 

“You think I can’t beat you at coaching like I beat you at swimming? ” Mikhail’s voice had a teasing lilt, but his eyes flashed. 

“That was all of one time. You’re crazy if you think your a better coach than me old man.”

“But I don’t think it.” Mikhail answered sweetly, Ryuuji seemed to relax for a moment, until Mikhail waved his hand, “I know it. And it was several times I beat you actually. You’ve just blocked the humiliation from memory. And who is old man? We are the same age, no?” 

“You little…”

“Uh coach.” Rin waved his hand between the two men who had started to square up. “We don’t mean to cause trouble.” 

Mikhail and Ryuuji stared at each other, speechless for a moment, but then something seemed to flicker between them. The barest hint of a nod before Ryuuji turned back and finally answered through gritted teeth. 

“Fine, we will consider your request. But today we train as normal. Haruka, get in the pool.”

“Hai.” Haru nodded, then turned to Rin. “See you tonight?” 

Rin gave him a quick glancing peck on the lips, “Yep, train hard.” 

“What have I told you about PDA at my pool!” Ryuuji bellowed making them both jump. 

“Awww, don’t be such a grouch. Young love is sweet, no?” Mikhail threw his arm over Ryuuji’s shoulder.

Ryuuji promptly pushed him off. “No. Now get your kid to stop distracting my kid. And meet me later so we can sort out how this swap is gonna go. We’re going to need ground rules so I can beat you fair and square.”

Mikhail mock saluted. “Hai. Now come on Rin. We have work to do on those wonderful latissimus dorsi of yours.” 

Rin flushed then ducked his head. “Sorry Coach Azuma. Haru - see you later!” 

And with that they went their separate ways for the day. 

* * *

That night, despite their tiredness there was a hint of nervous energy to the air as Rin and Haru prepared their dinner and got ready for bed. Their coaches had sent word they had agreed to the swap, and to meet on the pool deck for 6am sharp. 

Both of them were privately a little worried for the other. 

“Here Haru, eat my mackerel portion. I don’t really want it and I won’t tell Coach.” Rin offered, thinking that Haru would need all the extra energy he could get for tomorrow. 

“Rin, you stay where you are. I’ll clean up.” Haru insisted, wanting Rin to get as much rest as possible before he was at the mercy of Ryuuji. 

But the spark of excitement, of competition was there in the way they grinned when they caught each other's eye. 

“We didn’t agree the terms. What do I get when I win and you admit my training is harder?” Haru teased as they indulged in a quick pre-sleep make-out session. 

Rin pulled back offended. “Hey! Why so confident. Maybe you’ll admit mine is harder!”

“Fine, if that happens I’ll…” Haru trailed off as he thought. “I’ll make you a steak dinner.”

Rin thought about it, then nodded. “Ok deal, and what do you get.” 

Haru gave a small, but lethal smile. “You have to make out with me in the pool.” 

Even in the dark, Haru could practically feel Rin’s cheeks heating. 

“What! Coach Azuma will murder me. You heard what he said!”

Haru snuck forward for a final kiss. “If you’re so sure your training is harder you shouldn’t need to worry then.” 

“Fine. Deal. Now go to sleep. You’re going to need it.” 

Haru smiled in the dark and they settled into their respective sleeping positions (though he knew Rin would ‘somehow’ end up wrapped around him again over the course of the evening). He really was too cute when he got flustered. 

“Night Rin, Love you.” 

“Love you.” Came the sleepy reply, and Haru forced himself to stay awake for just a little longer so he could enjoy the peace of sharing a bed with the boy he had always loved.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a bar a little away from the training centre, a very different exchange was taking place. 

“I hate you you know that?”

“No you don’t. You like to pretend you do but secretly you find me charming and are jealous of my happy go lucky nature.” Mikhail was entirely unperturbed, grinning to a stone faced Ryuuji as they drank beers and swapped notes on their respective training approaches. 

“You’re deluded. I just hope your kid is ready for tomorrow. I’m not adapting these sessions and you can’t change yours either. Whatever we do tomorrow has to be a real day of training. No making it extra hard so you win.” 

“Deal. But I still say we teach them a lesson. Each pick our toughest sessions. Comparison is no good. They should focus on their own training.” 

“Agreed.” The Ryuuji eyes glinted with mischief, he picked up a set of notes and waved them at Mikhail. “I think I'll do this one. Sure your boy can handle it? Haruka’s really been putting in the hard yards lately.” 

Mikhail glanced through the lines of scribbled text then grinned, sweeping off the challenge with a flutter of his hand. “I am not concerned. Rin is a special one. He will cope with whatever you throw at him.” 

“Special enough that you’d follow him all the way to Japan? Or is that just his muscles.”

Mikhail considered his beer, then smiled. “I have been waiting for someone like him. I really think he has what it takes, you know? That he can go all the way.” He paused. “And I am determined to be the one to help get him there. He’s a good kid. He deserves it.”

Ryuuji scoffed softly. “Just like you to go getting attached. ”

Mikhail just raised his brows, amused. “And you are not? You might fool others with that moody-brooding act and refusal to get a good shave. But you forget I know you better than that. You're attached to Haruka too, I can tell. You wouldn’t bother to fight him so hard if you didn’t care.”

“Mmmph” 

“And you think he can beat Wallander and be the new world champion. I’ve seen your spreadsheets.”

“What?! Quit snooping.” Ryuuji snapped. But he couldn’t just leave it there. “And he _will_ beat Wallander. Mark my words.” 

Mikhail smiled. “Ah that sounds like grounds for a bet.”

“You’d bet against my kid?”

“No, I’d raise the stakes. I bet that Haruka beats Wallander. And that my Rin beats your Haruka.” 

“In the 100 free? You’re dreaming. Haruka already beat Rin at the invitationals. You saw it yourself.”

“I’m talking overall medals. Rin’s gonna to break records. You mark _my_ words.” 

Ryuuji considered this for a moment, then flashed a grin. “You’re on. Loser picks up the tab for a year.” 

They clinked bottles. 

“Deal.”

* * *

The 5:30 am alarm came far too soon, and Rin and Haru were quickly readying themselves for the day ahead, blearily bumping shoulders and hips as they passed one another to grab gear bags and breakfast and coffee. 

Outside the training centre, they paused for a moment side by side. 

‘Ready for this?” Rin grinned. 

“You bet.”

“Good luck.” 

“Don’t need luck.” Haru stuck out his tongue, and laughing they made there way in, stripping down in the changing rooms and heading to the pool deck. 

The laughter quickly died. 

Mikhail and Ryuuji were stood side by side arms folded and looking very serious. They exchanged a look. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

“What is this?” Mikhail shouted gestured down at Haru’s jammers looking horrified. “Why are you not in gym gear?”

“Gym?” Haru blinked and looked longingly at the pool. 

“Yes gym. We always start with a weighted warm up, now chop chop get changed. These muscles will not do at all! 

Haru threw a look of mild panic over at Rin who chuckled appreciatively. Haru had grown to accept dry land training, but he still had some ways to go before he could pose a threat to Rin’s weight and rep PBs. 

But his laughter didn’t last long. 

“And you, what’s so funny? Why aren’t you in the pool and warming up yet? Do you think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re Haruka’s boyfriend?” Ryuuji had rounded on him, clipboard in hand and looking rumpled and pissed off in a way Rin found just a little terrifying. 

“No sir.” he answered, blushing. He’d never heard Ryuuji explicitly acknowledge their relationship before. He wondered how much Haru had spoke about it. 

Not much, knowing Haru. 

He was a private person and they had both agreed to keep things pretty low key in public. Most people they’d opened up to about their relationship had been nothing but supportive (although there had been a few too many _‘well duh’s_ and ‘ _finally’s'_ for his liking - He’d gone as quick as he could damnit!) but he was under no illusion that most of Japan had a long way to go to accept their relationship as equal.

“Ok so if you know that I won’t why are you STILL not in the pool and warming up?” 

“Oh. Sorry sir. Mikhail usually....” 

Ryuuji cut him off with a devilish grin. “Oh but you aren’t training with Mikhail now are you. So let’s get started.”

Rin swallowed hard. Just what had he gotten them into ...

* * *

Later, much much later, Rin could barely move. He’d only managed to stagger back to their accommodation by taking several little wall rests along the way. Luckily for his bruised and battered ego nobody had seen. Calling Ryuuji tough was the understatement of the year. 

Opening the door, he was somewhat gratified to find that while Haru had made it back before him, he hadn’t even made it to the bedroom, but had simply collapsed face first on the tatami matting just a few feet from the door, head pillowed on his arms. 

Rin dropped his bag and flopped down on his back next to him. 

“I’m back.”

“Mmmmpf.” 

“Yeah.” Rin sighed out. “I’m never swimming again. I quit.” 

Haru reached out to poke him without turning his head, but there wasn’t much force behind it and his arm simply flopped down across Rin’s chest instead. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” 

“Tough day?”

“Yeah.” Haru turned his head to the side so he could look at Rin properly. “Does he always make you do squats before the swimming?”

“Sometimes.” He stretched out his hands above him. “Does Azuma always make you do that many drills? I swear we’d clocked 2km before he even started the set.” 

Haru nodded into his arms. “He likes to go back-to-basics. Says real power comes from perfect form.”

Rin frowned lightly. “I hadn’t thought about it that way. He sure knows his strokes through. Kicked my ass in fly and free. How’d you find Mikhail?”

“He made me run sprints.” Haru groaned. 

“Yeah?”

“With a parachute.” 

Rin let out a tired chuckle. “Oh yeah, he loves to make me do that one.” 

“And then with resistance bands on my arms.”

“Yep, that too. Helps with strength.” 

“S’not swimming. Feels like drowning.” 

Rin reached over and tiredly ran his hands over Haru’s neck. 

“Yeah, you wanna talk about drowning? Azuma made me sit on the bottom of the pool until I was out of air and THEN swim a set of 400s. What’s normal about that?”

Haru smiled tiredly. “Oxygen deprivation. He says it helps the capillaries grow or something like that. And he knows I like being under water.” 

“You would weirdo.” 

Haru pulled a face. “Mikhail also made me his ‘special protein shake’. Does he really make you drink that everyday.”

Rin matched his grimace, “Urgh, yeah sorry about that. Not every day, but he insists it helps recovery.” 

“It’s not worth it.” Haru pouted. “And I couldn’t understand half of what he said. Plus he kept calling me 'dude'.”

Rin laughed lightly, then groaned as his abs protested. “Yeah, his informal Japanese is a little er… rusty. He often coaches me in English.” 

Haru turned and lifted his head a little then. “And you can understand it all?”

Rin shrugged. “I guess. I mean I’m used to it now.” 

He watched as Haru’s gaze softened, filling with admiration. He might not always say the words, but Rin was getting a lot better at reading him. He smiled then rolled fully over to nuzzle against Haru’s cheek until he gave in and rolled on his side too so that they were face to face. Rin took the opportunity to lean in closer, bumping their noses together before whispering.

“Na, Haru, you know I’m really proud of you right? And I’m sorry if it sounded like I didn’t think your training was every bit as tough as mine. I see how hard you work and… I’m really proud, ok?”

Haru nuzzled back. “And?”

“And training with Azuma is no joke. He’s a great coach. I’m really pleased you found him.” 

“Mikhail’s tough too. He looks all…” Haru wrinkled his nose searching for the word. “Goofy. But he’s not.” 

“No he’s not.” Rin laughed. 

Haru pulled back a little then, and looked at Rin appraisingly. “Mikhail did something else today. He sat me down after training to talk about my ‘feelings’. Does he always do that with you?”

Rin blushed fuchsia, and answered in a voice an octave too high. “What? No! Of course we don't do that. Gross.” 

There was a beat of a pause, and then he couldn’t help but ask. “So erm… what feelings exactly did you talk about with him.” 

“He wanted to know what my ‘intentions’ are with you.” 

“I’m going to kill him.” Rin growled burying his face in his arms. Then looked up at Haru through his bangs. “So what did you tell him anyway?”

“I told him my intention is to marry you.” Haru replied simply. 

Rin choked on the air. 

“You what?! Why would you say THAT.” 

Haru just looked back at him, expression open and unselfconscious. 

“Why do you think Rin? Of course I want to marry you. Don’t you want to someday?”

Rin dissolved into a purple and stuttering lump. 

“Th-that not it. Of… of course I want to. I just … we’ve never talked about it. I didn’t know that was something you even thought about.” 

Haru placed a palm against Rin’s burning cheek. 

“I think about it.” 

“Oh” Rin replied weakly. They lay in silence for a few moments, until Rin gathered the nerve to ask, “So what... does this mean we’re… engaged now?”

“No.” Haru replied bluntly. 

Rin nearly choked again. “Excuse me?” 

“You’ll know when we’re engaged because I’m going to blow you away with the proposal.” 

Rin’s eyes sparkled with competition. “Not if I get there first.” 

Haru just stretched his arms out, lazily looping them around Rin's neck. “Nah, you’re too obvious. I’ll see it coming and I’ll do it first.” 

“You little! I’ll be so sneaky you won’t see it coming.” 

Haru’s eyes glittered with a mixture of amusement, competition and affection so deep it made Rin shiver. 

“Rin…. are you trying to win at our engagement?” 

A pause. 

“...maybe.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

* * *

“Think we taught them a lesson?” Azuma grinned, stretching his arms behind his head. 

Mikhail lifted his beer and they clinked bottles lightly. 

“For sure. You may need to go a little easy on Haruka tomorrow yes? He was looking a bit peaky once we were done. Beautiful swimmer though. How he gets through the water that quickly with those soba noodles for arms I don’t know.” 

“His arms are fine. As for Rin, credit where credit is due. The kid has some serious stamina. And he didn’t complain at all. Just kept calling me sir and being all polite and shit.” 

“Ahhhh are you saying I’m a good coach after all?” Mikhail teased. Ryuuji scowled. 

“No, I’m saying your kid is very _coachable_. It’s different. If you had to fight over the lunch menu every day you’d understand.” 

Mikhail considered this looking thoughtful. 

“I don’t know why you are complaining. I found Haruka very reasonable. He has a rare affinity for the water - dare I say more than you or I - and while he has a great deal of natural talent he also works hard. He was very determined not to skip a single of Rin's reps even though on land he is not so graceful and his muscles are not so good.” 

‘I SAID his muscles are fine. So what, are you saying I’ve got it easier as a coach than you?”

“Maybe.” 

“Nonsense. Your kid is a _goddamn delight_.” 

“And your kid is practically a prodigy.” 

“Well…. Well your kid’s _in love_ with my kid.” 

“Your kid wants to marry my kid.” 

“Does not.”

“Does too he told me.”

“Why would he tell you that?”

“Because I asked.”

“Don’t go distracting him with that shit. Oh god, does that mean we have to be at the wedding?” Ryuuji slumped down looking agast. 

Mikhail was not deterred. 

“Don’t be such a grump. Everybody loves a good wedding. Besides, who says they’ll even invite you.” 

“What? Of course they will.”

“Might not.” 

Ryuuji sipped his beer, then, eyes lighting he turned back to Mikhail. “Bet I’m in the wedding party.”

“You? No chance. But I bet Rin asks me to make a speech.” 

“He will not. He’s a romantic not an idiot.”

Mikhail’s eyes lit up. “Ah! So you approve!”

“That is not what I said!” Ryuuji protested weakly. But Milkhail was already signalling for two new beers. 

“Ryuuji my dear friend. A toast.” 

“To what?”

“To our future champions. We lucked out with those two.”

Ryuuji paused, studied his beer, and then very slowly allowed a small smile to slip out. “We did huh?”

They clinked glasses. Then.

“But don’t think my kid won’t beat your kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a rush job (I have been super struggling with writing recently) so perhaps not as fully explored as I might have liked, but I wanted to try and contribute _something_ for Rin Haru week 2019. 
> 
> Happy RinHaru Week all, and thank you to the organisers.


End file.
